ledfalloutfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Ledford
Ledford, Ethan Sean *1st President of the Unified Carolina R epublic (UCR). *5' 8'' tall. *Carries unique variants of the Combat Shotgun, Hunting Rifle, Battle Rifle, and 5.56mm Pistol. *26 years of age. Appearance Ethan is in his mid-twenties, and has long, ash brown hair combed to the left. Often sports a pair of see-through sunglasses and a black leather button up and 70lb backpack. He has a rough beard that is rairly shaven. He often rolls the sleeves on his leather shirt up because of the drastic heat of the wastelands. Born and Raised in Primm Ethan was born in 2260 in the town of Primm, Nevada after his family fled from the scattered Legion Raid Party. He grew up in Primm, where he usually was accompanied by his brother. They hunted for mole rats for their mother to make into dinner. He made another friend since there was barely any in Primm, a scrap made robot he named "Junky". A scrap made Sentry Bot with a fission battery core. He quickly adapted to life in the Mojave Wasteland after his mother was assassinated in 2268 by Legionaries hunting for his father Sean. From Small Town to Big City He fled with Jacob to Goodsprings, Nevada. And lived in a man-made house him and his brother made. Ethan left his brother and his's abode in 2274 to find new life in the wasteland. In that journey he met his allies Bill the Dog, Caz the Cazador, Kolbey Horton, Tommy Johnson, Matt Gouge, and Jeremiah English. He ventured to New Vegas and made a quite wealthy living to live off of his fortune won at The Tops, and purchased multiple weapons from the Gun Runners Arsenal (GRA) including the Katana, Battle Rifle, Hunting Rifle, and 5.56mm Pistol. The New California Republic and J&E Bounties Ethan recruited in the New California Republic in 2277. He jumped through the ranks and became a Ranger, and soon left the NCR but kept his title as a ranger. He then returned to meet Jacob in Ethan's (GRA bought) Listening Post where Ethan and Jacob agreed to have a bounty hunting business called "J&E Bounties" that soon gained as much reputation as the once great "Randall and Associates". After a successful year of bounty hunting he left to find out about their still alive father, Sean. The Search for Sean and the Journey to the East Ethan stumbled upon Sean's old BOS bunker in the wastes and found a very nice home, almost untouched but the factions of New Vegas misunderstood his living in this bunker and soon came to a conclusion that he was with the Brotherhood. The NCR turned on Ethan and the Legion found out about his whereabouts and the fact that he was Sean Ledford's son. Ethan had no other choice but to flee like his father before him. Taking his crew with him (excluding Jacob) to the ravaged wasteland that is North Carolina. Taking multiple trips via vertibird he reached it in no time flat. The Unified Carolina Republic and the Trip Home Spending 5 years there he founded the Unified Carolina Republic (UCR) and made custom power armor and rifles through advanced technology found in the old pre-war factories in the Carolina Wasteland. After some private traveling, Ethan traveled on his lonesome to the Capital Wasteland for a year and stayed in a vault for 2 months. He acquainted a ghoul named Gob in his travels from the town of Megaton. Gob traveled to the Carolina Wasteland to govern the UCR in Ethan's absence. Ethan extremely trusting his ally and friend, he traveled back to the Mojave to join his brother to continue their Bounty Hunting business, there he settled down to his wife Destiny and son Randy. He now resides in the Bison-Steve hotel in Primm after him and fellow allies restored Primm to a similar glory it had a long time ago. The Second Battle With Johnson After the conclusion of the first battle with Chase Johnson at the hands of Jacob using the Time-Machine, Ethan and Jacob dismantled it as the Enclave gathered what was left of Chase and recreated him in a mech-suit that was seemingly indestructable, after being led on a trail filled with clues and a destructive tour back to the murderous Dayglow, Ethan finally returned to his father's house, weary and exhausted from Dayglow, only to find after walking out that Johnson was waiting for him outside in the rain, in a very bloody fight and the loss of Caz the Cazador, John was finally destroyed for good, Jacob moved on after burying Caz, as Ethan was placed in a coma which incapacitated him for a month. Notable Quotes "A true democracy is one where the people have just as much power as the president." "Despite someone's appearance, they can be truly different, just look at Caz!" "A rifle is dangerous to have you say? Wait 'till you have an Irradiated Deathclaw in front of you and all you have is that, it'll become your best damn friend in 2.5 seconds." "Son of a bitch stole my Goo Goo Bar." "Nothing's better than having an Ice Cold Nuka-Cola after a long battle." "Never leave me, if there is a God, he meant for us, all of us! To be together right here, right now." "Need a reason to f_ck with me? I have multiple, a Cazador, a robot, a hybrid deathdog, and a jackass brother. That's not forgetting me." "Man I love Buffout, I down this sh*t like candy!" "The NCR and Legion have two things in common, neither are intelligent enough to realize the other's views on the wasteland. Brotherhood tries to look forward towards advancement. Not for silly reasons such as owning land, the wasteland's a free-for-all, you saw what forced democracy brought us, at least with my UCR you have a choice to be involved or not. Not forced into our views. We get our roots from the BOS." "The most notable feature a person can have isn't their power to pull a trigger, but the power to stop from the gun being drawn." "After my experience with the Enclave, I realized that America is gone, yes. But not as gone as you think. If we can bring democracy back to the most civilized parts of the United Wastelands. Examples include the Capital, Mojave, Carolina, need I go on? The point is that if we can get it back to the most popular parts we might have a nation again. It will spread on it's own, imagine the nation we could have if we had the Legion training, Brotherhood weapons, NCR numbers, UCR knowledge, Enclave Armor, we could have a nation stronger than the U.S, we could make something better than that Pre-War world we had. A world without war first and answers later, something greater. "In the end, we'll still get back up. If nuclear fire couldn't stop us, what could?" Trivia *Ethan has an extreme fear of Centaurs. *Ethan's meeting of Caz was a complete accident. *Ethan has an extreme love of Goo Goo Bars, Nuka-Cola, and Sunset Sarsparilla. *He often resorts to words before fighting. *He trained with multiple wasteland legends such as the Lone Wanderer and the Courier. *Ethan has more than 1,000 locations saved on his Pip-Boy 2500. *Ethan and Jacob bought 2 Pip-Boy 2500's off of Sarah in Vault 21 for 20,000 caps. *Ethan hit the jackpot in The Tops Hotel and Casino, winning 100,000 bottle caps. *He has went through 2 different hairstyles his whole life, clean cut and his own haircut titled "Wasteland Suave." *Ethan shot and crippled Moriarty from the town of Megaton to show him that he was taking Gob with him no matter what he said. *He was in a gang called the "Wasteland Gangers" for a short time when he was 15. *Ethan has had exactly 9 companions that he treated like family. *He actually met his father Sean in a short mini-movie called "Ethan and Jacob's Wasteland Fun-Party" and settled things with him. *Ethan has his grandather Clay's gun in his house called "Clay's Pride" which Clay used to shoot and kill a Nightkin Overlord with one shot. It only holds one .50 Caliber Round per shot. *He had a five month relationship with a hooker named "Olive" until he shot her because she told him she had an STD. He then called her a "lying bitch." *Ethan is actually prescribed Buffout because it keeps is skin in tact from all the bullet wounds. *Ethan actually dies in Fallout: The Movie because he is shot in the back of the head, but is saved when Jacob goes back in time and stops Ethan from being murdered. *Ethan's time machine in his Survivalist Bunker is shut down after Jacob saves Ethan. And is turned into a de-radiation chamber.